Max's New Spell
by Boredliver
Summary: Max's teenage horniness takes over


Max was walking down the hall when he got to the living room and noticed his brother, Justin, taking a nap on the couch. "Great Mom and Dad have gone out shopping for today and I finally have a chance to use that spell I learned," he thought.

Max walked over to his sleeping brother and admired his physique. He was wearing a blue shirt and black basketball shorts and looked as if he just came back from the gym. Looking over Justin's body Max could see his large feet, his long, strong, somewhat hairy legs and his tight clothes left little to the imagination, the sleeves of his shirt stretched over his biceps looking as if the might tear at any second, the shirt clung to his chest shaped by his strong pecs and defined abs and even through his shorts Max could see a large bulge at his groin. It made Max ridiculously horny.

Max pulled out his wand and pointed it at Justin's forehead but as he was doing this he must have made a bit too much noise for Justin had opened his eyes just enough to see Max pointing his wand at him.

"Max what are you doing?" Was all Justin could get out in his still half asleep voice.

"mente et corpore tuo meus es tu," said Max and a blue light flashed from the tip of his wand. When the light faded Max could see that Justin's eyes where closed again and a bright, blue circle of light floated in front of his forehead.

"Open your eyes," Max said.

"Yes master," replied Justin opening his eyes that now glowed with the same bright light that was on his forehead. Then after a few seconds the light on his forehead faded but his eyes continued to glow with the strong, bright blue light.

Max put his wand down on the table. "Perfect! I can't believe it worked!" He cried, "Now before we do anything I'm going to lay some ground rules. One, you are going to do everything I say. Two, I'm going to have sex with you many times. Three, you will enjoy doing these things. And four, you will only be able to cum while having sex with me and only when I say so. Do you understand?"

"Yes master."

"Great now let's start with something simple, strip me."

Justin got up from his lying position and grabbed on to Max's shirt and lifted it over his head revealing his amazingly lean yet muscular, bronze, hairless chest with fine abs and small pecs.

Then, without any prompting, Justing started kissing Max's collar bone and slowly moving down Max's chest.

"Ahhhh... I guess on some level you wanted this too," said Max in pure pleasure.

Justin then picked up Max and laid him down on the couch and pulled off his socks, shorts, and boxers all at once revealing Max's bronze 6 inch hard cut cock which was shaved clean and was really quite thick for someone his size and age and two average-sized balls right under it. Then Justin started kissing the area just above Max's thick cock. Max said, "Okay Mr. Eager, slow down, now it's your turn to strip."

"Yes master," Justin replied the blue lights in his eyes staring back at Max.

"Now make it a show."

"Yes master."

Justin then got up, smiled, and started slowly taking off his shirt, first just revealing his abs which were hairless except for the fine row of pitch black hair that lead downward where you could start to see a define v-shape going towards his groin, then he lifted the hem of his shirt over his head so Max could see the entirety of Justin's torso with his large, hairless pecs and define collar bone. He then ripped the shirt above his head in half finally revealing his face which had a seductive smile on it and his strong, muscly arms, "you wanted a show, does this please you master?" He said in a sexy voice with his bright blue orbs staring back at Max.

This made Max even harder. "It most certainly does, continue," replied Max.

Justin then very slowly peeled his shorts off over his legs, past his groin, then his knees, then slowly pull his feet out of them one foot at a time leaving him only in his strong but small black boxer briefs that were threatening to tear under the stress that his large cock which to Max's surprise wasn't even hard.

"Amazing! You must be huge! But why are your underwear so small?"

"I like how tight and confined they make me feel. Does this please you master?"

"I does very much, in fact from now on you are going to only buy and wear those that are a size even smaller, got it?"

"Yes master."

"Good now come over here and kiss me."

Justin then nearly jumped on top of Max smacking their lips together, his tongue furiously wrestling with Max's.

Then a voice came from the direction of the door, "What the hell!"

Max and Justin looked over the where the voice came from; it was Mason.

"Oh my god! Max why are you naked!?" He said, that's when he noticed Justin's eyes which were replaced by two bright blue lights, "Justin! What's the matter with you!?"

Quickly Max yelled at Justin, "Grab him!"

"Yes master!" Justin replied jumping off of Max and over the table and quickly secured Mason's strong, beefy arms behind his back.

"Well this just got a little more interesting," said Max grabbing his wand off the table, "and a lot more fun! Hold him still!"

A quick, "Yes master," came from Justin still holding on to Mason while Max walked over to where the two men were.

"Justin what are you doing! Max what's going on! That's it!" Yelled Mason while changing into his half-werewolf form struggling to get out of Justin's hold.

"Too late," Max said as he pointed his wand at Mason's forehead, "mente et corpore tuo meus es tu."

With that there was another bright flash of light Mason's eye closed, a bright blue circle of light appeared in front to Mason's forehead, Justin released Mason, and all of Mason's muscles relaxed as he reverted back to his full-human form.

The lighted in front of Mason's forehead then faded.

"Mason, open your eyes," Max said.

"Yes master," said Mason in his British accent and he opened he eyes revealing that they were replaced with two bright blue balls of light just like Justin's.

"Perfect," said Max with a sly smile on his face, "now I'm going to tell you the same rules as I told Justin. Okay, you are going to do everything I say and allow me have sex with you many times. You will enjoy doing these things for me and you will only be able to cum while having sex with me or when I say so. Got it?"

A "Yes master," came from Mason.

"Great, now Mason since you're here why don't you help Justin take off his underwear."

"Yes master," replied Mason as he turned around and pulled down Justin's black boxer briefs revealing Justin's cut, 6 inch soft cock with a huge purple head, large tennis ball-sized balls, and a small, well-trimmed bush of black curls above it.

"Now Mason make Justin hard."

"Yes master," Mason quickly replied while he began stroking Justin large cock.

"Ahhh..." Justin sighed.

After a couple minutes Justin's dick became a hard 9 inches long, as thick as Max's, with his huge purple head even bigger, easily triple, or maybe even quadruple, the size of Max's.

"Now since your late I'm going to help you get undressed," said Max.

"Of course master," Mason replied.

Mason then took of his sweater and shirt revealing his strong hard muscles that were a bit bigger than Justin's but not as well defined and covered with a little bit of hair. Max then took off Mason's shoes and sock the unbuckled his belt and pulled down his kakis revealing Mason's really hairy legs and more importantly his underwear which had an even more impressive bulge than Justin's.

"White briefs really?" Asked Max, "I always thought you'd be a boxers man."

"Sorry master, I use to wear boxers but around my thirteenth birthday my member became so big that it would stick out whenever I was wearing shorts and got horny, which as a werewolf happens a lot, plus this gives me much more support. I often alternate between these and jock straps, does this displease you master?" Replied Mason.

"Man I love werewolves," Max thought to himself.

"Noooooo, not at all," Max said, "But from now on your underwear has to be blue, red, or black. This goes for you too Justin."

A short round of, "Yes master" came from the two of them.

"Also Mason, from now on buy a size smaller, you will feel even more support and constricted and you will enjoy it, got it?.

Another, "Yes master," from Mason.

"Now why don't you show us that fine penis of yours," said Max.

"Of course master," replied Mason sliding down his briefs revealing his uncut, 6 inch, thick, soft cock with a relatively large bush above it and two huge, wiffle ball-sized balls under it.

"Now make yourself hard."

"Yes master," said Mason as he began to pleasure himself, stopping once his uncut cock was fully hard at 10 inch long, slightly thicker than both Justin's and Max's, but with a smaller head than Justin's that was beet red.

"And new rule for the both of you, from now on whenever you don't have underwear on you will naturally become hard with the hardest boner of your life."

Another round of "Yes master".

"Great now the fun can really begin; Justin put on another show for me, suck Mason's cock," said Max as he walked over and sat on the couch putting his wand back on the table.

Justin walked over to Mason and started kissing him, rubbing his hands all over Mason's torso groping his pec. He then slowly moved downward kissing in between his pecs, then down his 8-pack, right above his cock, and then he took his member in his hand and kissed the tip. Then put just the tip in his mouth licking around the head.

"Ahhhh...oh my god!" Screamed Mason.

Then Justin began to move down his shaft, taking in an inch, then two, three in his mouth.

"Ohhhh...keep going!" Encouraged Mason in his sexy accent.

Justin kept taking in more and started fondling his balls until he got to around 6 inches and couldn't take anymore.

"Justin, Mason, you both don't have gag reflexes, you both enjoy sucking cock and getting your cock sucked immensely," said Max after realizing Justin had stopped. He wasn't quiet sure if the spell would work this way but after finishing his sentence Justin started taking more and more of Mason's cock until finally there was nothing left for him to put in his mouth.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh mmmmmyyyyyyy gggggooooooddddddddd!" Cried Mason, no one had ever taken him in all the way before and felt a pleasure unlike any other. "Rrrroooooaaaaarrrr," he growled and unexpectedly changed into his half-werewolf form.

"Wow!" Breathed Max.

"Soooorrrrry maaaaaaasteeerrrrrr, I juuuuust cooouuuuuldn't cooooontrooool myyy inneeerr woooolf aaaany mooorreee," Mason stuttered unable to speak properly do to the immense pleasure he was in. "Doooo yooouuuu waaaant meeee tooooo tryyyy toooo chaaanngeee Baaaack?"

Max was in shock just looking up and down Mason's body which seemed to get hairier, then he realized Mason's cock seemed longer. Justin's mouth wasn't completely around Mason's cock anymore, It must have gained about 2 inches making it a total of 12 inches long. "Did your cock get bigger?" He asked.

"Yeeeeees maaaaasteeeeer. Theeeee weeereeewooolfyeeer I geeeet theeee mooooreeee iiiit doooeees thaaat."

"No don't change back, go complete werewolf!" Max said excitedly.

"Yeeeees maaaaasteeeeeeer! Rrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!" As Mason roared his hair started to grow covering almost all of his body in it, his muscles twitched and swelled becoming bigger.

"Oh my God!" Was all Max could say. He then looked down at Justin and saw confusion, excitement, and some fear in the blue lights that were his eyes, "Justin you can get off Mason now."

Justin then slid of Mason feeling like his jaw was about to unhinged, "Thank you master," was all he said.

Now that it was free Max could see Mason's dick grew even larger stopping at around what must have been 16 inches that was about as thick as one and a half soda cans, and as red as a cherry covered in some sort of natural lube. Now that he could see the member in all its glory Max realize the head was now as big as Justin's if not slightly bigger, "well this just got a whole lot more interesting."

"Okay Justin your going to my and Mason's bitch from now on. You will enjoy doing what ever I say whether I be giving blow jobs, rim jobs, taking cock, or giving it and you won't mind the size of the cock," said Max.

"Yes master," said Justin.

"Good now you're going to give me a blow job while Mason takes you from behind."

They all got in position, Justin on the floor on all four in between Max and Mason. "Okay Mason, enter Justin," said Max.

Mason then lined up his cock with Justin and slowly started to push into him. Inch after inch until Mason's dick was about half way in Justin.

"Ahhhh, your so tight Justin!" Exclaimed Mason.

"Ahhh! Oh my god!" Cried Justin.

"Okay, my turn now Justin," Max said as he stuffed his cock into Justin's mouth which compared to Mason Max's thick 6 inches was no problem.

"Wow," Max said looking down at Justin who looked back at him, his blue spheres of light making him look like he was a puppy looking for praise, "no wonder your mouth made Mason go half werewolf."

Mason then slid his member the rest the way into Justin and let him get use to the cock sandwich he now found himself in.

"Now, Mason, follow my lead," said Max as he started face fucking Justin. After a few pumps Mason caught on and followed Max's lead, whenever Max pushed back into Justin's mouth, Mason would pull out and vice versa.

After a few minutes Max came into Justin's mouth without warning pulling out of his mouth and surprised Justin. "Your going to swallow that seed bitch and you're going to like it, got it!?" Max yelled, somewhat confused at what came out of his mouth but felt as if it was right.

Justin just looked up at Max with his bright blue lights and nodded, swallowing everything that was in his mouth.

"Good bitch," said Max.

Max then walked over and sat down on the couch and after another minute or so He saw the look on Mason's face that he needed to cum. "Okay Mason, cum," said Max.

Mason let loose deep inside Justin, so much so that cum started leaking out of Justin's hole and all over Mason and even onto the floor, there must of been a gallon. Then, once Mason came down from his explosive high his body started to revert back to human form, his hair receding, muscles becoming a little smaller, and his cock lost about 6 inches.

"Wow, that's going to be a pain to clean up, eh for now, since we've had our fun, Mason why don't you suck off Justin until he cums. Justin cum once you feel ready."

Justin got off the floor, his entire body aching from the brutal fucking he just took from both ends and sat down on the couch next to Max. Mason then got on his knees in front of Justin and started sucking off all 9 inches of Justin's cock while playing with his huge balls.

After a couple more minutes it became too much for Justin and he came into Mason's mouth.


End file.
